


Shiver and Shake(Like a Leaf)

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this up real quickly because i PHYSICALLY HAD TO. Just a short hurt/comfort add on to the end of the ep. Scott tries to comfort Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver and Shake(Like a Leaf)

**Author's Note:**

> self betad. Title from Demons by Dry the River. Written quickly so forgive any typos. Also written in present tense for some weird reason.

“Um…you should probably change.”

Isaac stands in the doorway, still dripping wet, looking at Scott like he hasn’t understood a word. He had gotten out a few sentences about what had happened at Derek’s(although Scott suspects there’s more to the story, more to the frantic, scared look in Isaac’s eyes) and had then gone silent and stiff as a statue. Except for the shaking. Even from the bed Scott could see it. He’s not sure if it’s from his wet clothes or from something else.

“You could take a hot shower.” Scott suggests. Isaac remains still, then shakes his head. A small puddle is forming at his feet. Scott stands up hesitantly. He feels totally out of his depth. He knows that look on Isaacs face, had seen it earlier today, briefly, until plans on how to get back at the twins had taken Isaacs mind off it. Scott had been to Isaac’s house, had at least some idea of the hell he’d been living with his father.

He just didn’t want to make this worse.

He walked towards Isaac slowly, and tried to keep his voice light, saying,

“Well, you gotta get out of those clothes man. My mom’s a nurse, I’ve been told what pneumonia is, in graphic detail. You wouldn’t like it.”

Isaac just nods.

Scott goes over to his closet and gets some pyjamas. They won’t fit perfectly; Isaac’s taller than him, but they’ll work for now. He hands them to Isaac. Their hands touch briefly as Isaac takes them.

“I’ll be right back.” Scott says, heading out the door and closing it behind him to give Isaac some privacy. He heads down to the kitchen remembering something his mom had told him about shock victims.

When he comes back up a few minutes later he has a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He finds Isaac sitting in his desk chair, staring out at the rain, his knees pulled towards his chest, his arms wrapped around them. Scott hands over the hot chocolate and Isaac gulps it down quickly, with no regard for how hot it must be.

“You can sleep with me tonight—“Scott offers, before realizing how awkward that sounds and god he does not need that image right now, does not need any more confusing Isaac feelings than he already has(which is a lot it turns out). He corrects himself quickly, “I mean, our guest room is kind of a mess. We don’t really use it that much so you know I’ve got a bed and you’re welcome to it.”

Isaac nodded, and continued to nurse his cocoa, gazing out of the window at the storm.

Scott wants so badly to know what to do. He decides to give Isaac his space and heads to bed himself. Pranking two alpha werewolves really takes it out of a guy.

He settles under the sheets, his eyes falling closed, but he keeps and ear tuned to the other side of the room. Thankfully he hears Isaac’s heartbeat slow after a while, but not as much as he would like. Soon he feels Isaac crawl into bed beside him.

Scott drifts into semi-sleep for a while, tired, but never being pulled all the way under. But he jerks awake when he feels Isaac pressed against his back, shaking again.

He turns around to see Isaac silently crying, trying so hard to hold it in, his face hard and clenched and desperate at tears run down it.

Scott knows that whatever he says, it won’t help, not really. It can’t. But he has to say something.

“You’re gonna be ok,” Scott says in the darkness.

The watery laugh Isaac gives is so bitter, so broken that it almost feels like a physical blow to Scott.

“No. I don’t think I ever will be.”

Scott takes Isaac’s hand gently, pulls him to the other boy is almost on top of him, so Scott can wrwap his arms around Isaac’s torso, hold him close. Isaac stiffens, then buries his face in Scott’s neck.

“You will be.” Scott breathes, “I _promise_.”

And as he held Isaac he wished so hard for his promise to be true.


End file.
